The sexy adventures Of Oswin Oswald
by apple200
Summary: A selection of stories involving the many sex filled adventures of The Doctor and the many vairations of Oswin. From the floor of the Tardis to a snowy rooftop and everywhere in between; these two will shag their way through time and space.
1. On the Rooftop

The many lives of Clara Oswin Oswald

The Ice woman was not going anywhere, she was trapped in the window space and it would take a while to get out. Clara was currently on top of the Doctor, who had just made some vague remark about taking her clothes off

"Would you like that Doctor?" she flirted using her common voice rather than her governess one

"Well... um." the man spluttered awkwardly. Clara smiled; the man was so innocent and seeing as the ice thing wasn't going anywhere soon she kissed him again, this time she was more dominant and forced her tongue into his mouth. He was taken by surprise and she relished the power she had over him; he hadn't done anything like this in a while it seemed and her hands suddenly began to creep down his shirt. He was actually quite muscular and she winked at the shocked man who tried to say something; they were on a snowy roof with killer snowmen just outside and an ice woman just behind them but she put a finger over his mouth.

"Shh," she soothed flashing him a devilish wink, her hands fumbled with his trousers and instead; not wanting to wait she simply pulled them down. Her hand closed around a large and very hard shaft,

"Eager are we?" she taunted with a knowing smile, he was larger than any other man she had held and that was saying something. Her hands teasingly began to move up and down his shaft, then she spun around so his face was buried under her skirt, then she lowered her lips to his erect cock and licked the tip. The doctor writhed in surprise and pleasure as her tongue began exploring his head, drops of pure white substance trickled out of it and Clara found his fluid tasted divine.

She licked her lips enthusiastically before working the cock into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down, a gasp escaped from her lips as she felt fingers brush against her underwear, she gasped again slightly as his fingers began toying with her covered entrance; but not wanting to be beaten took more and more of the doctor into her mouth; savouring the liquid that seeped out. Then she shivered, her pussy was now exposed to the open air as the doctor slowly worked her undergarments so they slipped down, she let out a muffled gasp that was absorbed by the Doctor's length before continuing to suck at him.

Something wet and slimy suddenly brushed against her entrance and she slowly began to shake knowing what he was about to; then thrust her entire head down and took the entire shaft into her mouth and felt his head brush against the back of her throat. The Doctor's tongue had just entered her and he let out a few groans as waves of pleasure hit him, Clara wanted to do nothing more than let out soft squeaks as his tongue moved at an almost impossible speed. She had never felt anything like it before but she was going to be the dominant one here, instead she began to move her head up and down as fast as she could; taking his entire length all the way in and feeling drops of his fluid drip down her throat.

The doctor's tongue found her clit now and now she felt her orgasm build, the doctor wasn't far off but she was closer and she shivered in pleasure as waves of pleasure rendered all but her head immobile. She felt the doctor lap up the fluids that were running from her pussy and she began shaking her behind so it was rubbed all over his face; she was going to have a lot of fun with him. Then his groans grew more defined and she realised what he about to do; she brought his cock so it was level with her face and gently licked the tip while her hands wanked him off, then he let out another groan and Clara was hit by shooting jets of white, hot sticky fluid which coated her face. However she wasn't done yet; no even with thick sticky fluid running down her face and into her mouth she turned round and kissed the doctor.

She licked around his lips and hers so she could taste their combined essence; it was sweet and heavenly. The doctor did not seem to enjoy being coated in his own semen but he had no control over her, then she sat up and poised her entrance above his still erect cock. Then she lowered herself and began riding him furiously, her dark hair was being swung around and the ends were now sticky as they collided with the liquid running down her face. His length seemed to grow inside her and he was completely at her mercy, then with one final thrust they came together; his seed covering her inner walls and her juices running down his cock. Clara collapsed on the Doctor's body and the two of them savoured the moment; until a loud screech brought them back to reality. The doctor jumped up and handed her the umbrella, even with his semi-erect cock exposed he was straight back to work and even with her face drenched in cum she pulled the ladder down; they had a world to save after all.


	2. Out of Milk

Out of Milk

You know the only problem with the TARDIS is that is not stocked up with human food; the doctor says we don't need it but I make soufflés. There nice but when we run out of milk and I can't make them then I'm not happy; so in the tiled room that the doctor calls a kitchen with a stove, fridge and larder I searched every possible space to find some.

Nope; looks like I'm going to have to ask the doctor to get some; so even though it's late and he says he's tired I creep out, he's not in the control room and he's not in the library so that must mean; he's in his study. Ok maybe I get distracted easily but I suddenly occurred to me that his study is one of the many rooms we haven't had sex in; the library tick, the swimming pool tick, the control room once, anyway tick. Suddenly I was getting a bit excited, so me being me I crept towards the large oak doors of his study (undid a few of the buttons from the red shirt I was wearing) and entered. Surprisingly I couldn't see him, then I heard a low groan; I knew that noise. So slowly I crept through the study; following the noise until I saw something behind the desk, curiously I looked and saw the doctor; he didn't see me, he was too busy masturbating for that.

I was already wet at the sight of him but also a little annoyed he was doing this by himself; I would have helped if he asked. I quickly wrapped my arms around his back and grabbed his throbbing shaft.

"Oswin!" he exclaimed surprised, I giggled to myself and took over his job. I was better at it but as my hands moved up and down his cock I realised I wasn't going to let him off that easily. Instead I removed my shirt and stood in front of him; flashing him a sight of my small but perfect breasts. I bounced them up and down but as he reached out to grab them I slapped his hand away . I then lowered myself to my knees so I was level with his cock; he took a breath thinking he knew what I was going to do but instead I grabbed his shaft and placed it between my tits. I looked up at him expectantly

"Fuck them clever boy," I commanded with a smirk, it took him a while to react but suddenly he thrust forward and began fucking my tits. His hands teased my nipples and I let out a soft moan as he glanced against sensitive flesh, my breasts were being kneaded like there was no tomorrow and my hand slowly dipped lower and lower until I could trace circles around them. I dared to lick the tip of his cock but he only went faster in response, it was like playing a game and I would try to lick his head it came up between my tits.

"Faster!" I ordered

My hands had forgotten my panties and had instead ripped them aside, already my fingers were pumping away at my pussy while it leaked liquid. I never felt so good, I had a cock right between y tits; pounding away at all the sensitive flesh while I fingered myself. My orgasm was already approaching as was the Doctors and with one last groan he came all over my chest. His tasty white-hot liquid was like a hose as it blasted over my chest, giving my breasts a warm blanket of liquid. Then I let out one final high-pitched moan and squirted all over my hand and fingers.

"Oswin," the doctor mumbled, his time lord but male brain was busy trying to come back to reality as my fingers moved up and down my chest. Normally after a sex session I would lick every last drop of his thick tasty milk of my chest but today I stopped myself, instead only helping myself to three of or four mouthfuls I stood up before winking at the confused male I skipped out of the room.

Later

"Soufflé?" I offered, I had made two small ones and the man who I had taken to heaven and back just an hour before was in the control room. I held the cup for him to take, he did and took a bite while I tucked into mine.

"This is very good Oswin," he complimented; he was right it was absolutely divine.

"Thank you," I replied through mouthfuls of food

"Wait where did you get the milk?" he inquired after a while. Obviously he had also been into the kitchen

"Oh don't worry doctor I found some in the end , very fresh," I answered trying to hide my smile.

"Well I hope you have more of it because this is lovely," he responded tucking into his soufflé.

"Oh don't worry, I was practically covered in the stuff," I assured him casting a glance at his groin.


	3. Getting Even

Take a look

**Please Review **

I was busy; I was under the TARDIS console trying to make sure one of the many capacitors it had was working and also trying to think. I don't get to do that very much but what really doesn't help is when my lovely companion sneaks up behind me and smacks me on the arse.

"Oww," I groaned, this was her latest fetish; waiting until I was helpless before spanking me on various parts of the body. My arse seemed to be her latest fixation; when flying the TARDIS, when running from monsters or even during sex she seemed to thrive on it. It was getting a little irritating and also uncomfortable as she was a really arousing person, every time she spanked me I would go hard. She would then tease and taunt until the cows come home (or at least until I propped her up against the console and fucked her hard), then I had an idea. Maybe this could work both ways, a smile came to my face as a plan formed in my head.

The next day

Oswin skipped along the corridors of the TARDIS merrily, she seemed so sweet and innocent (until you talked to her) but today she had no idea what I was planning. I was currently stood by the console looking it over when she appeared,

"Oswin," I called quickly, "can you look under this, I think there might be something making a noise," It was a subtle greeting or so I hoped but she simply grinned and walked over, her dark hair was flashing in the light and she seemed slightly suspicious

"Me bent over while you stand over me, how delightful," she giggled causing me to blush slightly. She was so cheeky and enjoyed teasing me, so with a sultry smirk she lowered herself under the console, she was wiggling her behind suggestively but was not expecting her hands to be suddenly clasped in well concealed manacles.

"Gotcha!" I yelled triumphantly as she was held in place

"What is this doctor?" she demanded surprised but also interested into where I was heading with this, her questions were answered when I slowly removed her skirt, her panties were as thin and lacy as ever but I began rubbing my finger around her entrance. It didn't take long for the flimsy fabric to be soaked through, then I tore them off and threw them to the floor revealing her beautiful pussy and also her arsehole.  
"What are you doing?" she wondered, she had expected me to start licking her I suppose but instead I simply undid my trousers and spanked her arse with my erect cock.

"Oh, you naughty boy sodomising a poor helpless woman while she was trying to help you," she scolded in a mocking but lustful tone. I wanted to go slowly; not wanting to hurt her in anyway but she put a spanner in the works

"Doctor you don't need to play gentle with me, I've done this before now fuck me!" she commanded somehow still taking control even though she was tied down. However eager to comply I slid into her hole, this was the first time we had done this but obviously not the first time she's taken someone up her back passage. She grunted in pleasure while I gasped, it was amazingly tight and the walls of her anus while trying to reject my cock only added to the clutch I felt.

"Well are you going to just sit there all day?" she wondered aloud with a smirk, not wanting to disappoint I thrust even further inside her before begging to fuck her. She was grunting and gasping in pleasure but I only sped up my movements before spanking her; hard

"Have you been a naughty girl?" I asked cheekily; spanking her again. It took her a while to answer

"Yes Doctor I've been a very naughty girl and I need to be taught a lesson," her voice was high. I could already feel myself getting close to the edge

"Are you a dirty girl?" I asked again, I could somehow tell she was smirking. I was ready to go there and then before she cried

"Yes I'm a very dirty girl now fill me up!". I exploded them, jets of my seed filled her anus and I continued moving in and out until she was thoroughly creampied. Some of the liquid began leaking out and both of us enjoyed the moment, then I stood up; spanked her one last time before turning away.  
"Your going to leave me like this!" she demanded suddenly. I turned back, she was still under the TARDIS and her pussy and arse were on display while her face was obscured.

"Depends this look kind of suits you," I answered before pressing buttons on the console.


	4. Cloning Mistake

Cloning Gone Wrong 

"Don't press that button," I remembered the Doctor yelling at me, we were in the TARDIS and my hand was hovering over a number of buttons wondering if I could help with the flying. Turns out I didn't help as much because I had accidently pressed a small button on the side, immediately the sounds of honking and crashing sounded through the whole TARDIS and the Doctor shot me an annoyed look before I heard a noise. Wondering if someone else was here I turned to see two other Doctors, all of them looking intrigued, what was going on?

"It's my twenty four hour cloning machine, after the time's up they melt," the doctor explained after a moment. I suddenly felt like all my Christmas's had come at once, three doctors all too myself!

"And you never told this why?" I demanded bubbling with excitement, there was already a wetness between my legs but come on; Three Doctors! all of them looked confused now but my sultry look must have connected the dots in their little heads. Before any of them could react I undid my shirt and threw it the floor, I flashed my tits to all three before unzipping my jeans

"You, here now!" I commanded to the real Doctor,

"Strip!" I told him. He complied and I pulled down my panties and flicked them in his face, then I turned to the other Doctors

"You two strip and over here now!" I ordered trying to contain my smile as the two complied with my order.

"Don't look so pleased they'll do anything you say," the Doctor announced. I slapped him gently to stop him ruining my fun, then I winked at him before sinking to my knees. The other two were behind me now and I turned my back on the doctor

"You cock in there!" I ordered to the second while pointing at my arse,

"Doctor you get my pussy," I explained to the real one who looked eager and I could feel something hard against my leg and I knew that it wasn't his sonic screwdriver

"And you put cock in here," I smiled at the third before working his cock in my mouth. The other two thrust in as well and I felt like I was being filled up, every hole I could think of was now filled with a cock and I could only shiver with pleasure as my talented tongue began to swirl around doctor 1's tip. Something hard suddenly invaded my arse and someone less experienced than me would not enjoy it, however being me I urged him on and felt nothing but pleasure as his powerful shaft thrust in and out of me.

My Pussy was quivering with excitement and its warm wetness could only welcome the real doctor's cock as he pounded me from behind, the third doctor suddenly grabbed the back of my head and pulled my head forward so I was forced to take in his entire cock. I could feel it at the back of my throat and only pleasurable gargles came out as he began fucking my mouth furiously while I was being stimulated in two more holes, I could taste pre-cum but most of it dripped down my throat, I never felt so divine. I was being filled up and I urged the other two to go faster, the excitement was getting to me and I came not once but twice covering the real doctor's cock in my juices. The one in my mouth followed and I began choking as he poured his vast load down my throat, he withdrew but the choking somehow added to the pleasure, the walls of my anus were accommodating to the second Doctor's cock and he came next, filling my rectum with jets of his seed, it felt warm inside and I turned to the real doctor.

"Come on," I urged  
"That Pussy's all your so fill it up! fill it up clever boy," I demanded as I shivered in pleasure. He winked at me, before letting out another groan and we came together, I was paralysed almost from the exhilaration and could feel cum dripping from my two holes and onto my legs and the floor.

"Best cloning mistake ever..." I exclaimed through pleasurable moans as my orgasm slowly subsided.


	5. Cloning Mistake 2

Cloning gone wrong 

**This was going to be part of another story but that is going through some changes so instead I decided to use it for this story.**

I was thirsty in the middle of the night and had gone to get a drink of water when I fell on the console. At first nothing happened but I realised this was the cloning button. I remembered fucking three doctors and also these clones did not have much of a mind and instead obeyed all orders given, I was in my night clothes and was expecting another doctor to appear however the effect was much different; instead of the Doctor I saw a young pretty girl emerge; she was young and slender with vibrant dark hair and lovely pale skin.

"Me?" I questioned, Yes the machine had produced a duplicate of me. For a moment I wondered what to do but then again it has been a while since my last lesbian experience and seeing as its more me playing with myself then anything I walked forward and captured other me with a crushing kiss to the lips. I could feel my tongue exploring my own mouth which tasted sweet and delicious, my breath was a combination of sweetness and mint from when I brushed my teeth. My hand slowly crept down other me's shirt and I fondled myself, I could know see why guys loved playing with these things; they were soft and yet gloriously hard which I assumed was from our arousal. Gently I kissed the side of my neck and began nipping at the sensitive flesh, my hands found other me's nipples and I squeezed them, they were already erect and other me moaned as I my fingers did their work.

Upon instruction other me's hands crept up my shirt and she began gently kneading my breasts, I sighed in pleasure as I locked our mouths in a deep kiss and mu tongue was dominant over hers. I slowly slid the clone of my night shirt off my clone and buried my face between my own tits, it was like being submerged in jelly and suddenly I was kissing the soft, sensitive flesh listening to other me's moans and groans to dictate my movements. I was suckling away when other me's hands suddenly began caressing my thigh; I was slightly surprised as I didn't ask her to do it but the response was welcome. I felt my own fingers approach my shorts and slip inside; it was night so I didn't need underwear which also meant other's me's fingers could slip right in.

I moaned softly before kissing other me's stomach and leaving a soft trail of kisses down her front, I pulled her shorts down and licked my way up her thigh. Her fingers were hovering around my entrance and occasionally stimulating my clit but I pushed them away, instead I pushed her to the ground and turned my body around,

"Copy me," I instructed patronisingly. Then I lowered my head to my entrance and breathed in; I had a sweet, musky scent which made me want to do nothing more than stick my tongue inside other me's pussy and eat at it until the cows came home. Instead I began licking around my entrance; occasionally brushing against my folds; I let out a low moan as other me began mirroring my actions, then I decided to go for it, I lowered my head even further and adopted the 69 position fully as my tongue dived into other me's pussy. It was her turn to moan now but that was followed quickly by me as her tongue did the same, it was like having a wet, slimy miniature dick inside but felt so much better. I began making swirling my tongue around; determined to get as deep as I could so I could experience as much as I could of my own orgasm, I could taste my juices and lapped them up eagerly; they tasted sweet and tangy. I was whispering my moans into other me's pussy while licking at her inner walls

"Oswin?. Oswin! What's going on here then?" The Doctor's voice cut into the air and I reluctantly withdrew my tongue. He was wearing his rubber duck pyjamas and looked kind of funny but I was to focused on what I was doing to comment

"What does it look like? I'm playing with myself now if you don't mind I have a pussy to eat," I replied as other me's tongue withdrew. Before he could comment I dived right back in; feasting on other me's pussy and drinking the juices that came with it, slowly I could feel something building up between my legs. Other me's tongue had brought me to the edge and I opened my mouth fully as the two of us squirted together, some of the liquid stained my lips but I was too busy trying to suck up every last drop from her legs. I returned to my kneeling up position and turned to face the Doctor, I could see his budge already and smiled.

"Me, come over here," I instructed to my clone who rushed to my aid. I grabbed her breast and began fondling it in front of the doctor whose eyes were transfixed on the show I was putting on

"Would you like to help us?" I offered to him slyly, seductively. I assumed his slight nod meant yes and I pulled down his pyjamas and exposed his cock, I gently planted a kiss at the tip before returning to full height and facing him

"Tease," he moaned. I captured his mouth in a powerful kiss and I felt his hands rush to warm themselves between my breasts. His thumbs began massaging my nipples while my clone remained on the ground

"Lie down!" I ordered to the Doctor, he had no say in the matter as I forced him to the ground and sat on top of his chest. He was muscular and my hands roamed his body for a while, then I muttered a few words to my clone who spread her pussy over his face. Obviously he knew what to do and I kissed other me once more before lowering myself onto the Doctor's cock. He grunted inside other me's vagina which was dripping fluid onto his face from earlier, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed other me passionately. Our tongue's combined and my hands pushed other me's dark hair out of the way, my hands groped her breasts once again which was slightly difficult when I bounced up and down. Eventually the Doctor's cock began to swell inside me and I assumed he was about to shoot his load, I jumped off him (ignoring his groan of disproval) and pulled other me to my level. I lowered our mouths and began furiously stroking and licking at him. Then he gave one last groan and shot jets of white hot cum all over us, I licked all of my face before making a big show of licking every last drop off my clone.

"Oswin," he moaned not knowing what to say. I was'nt listening I was more focused on the night of playing with myself ahead.


	6. Mistress

Tied up

The Doctor was tied up and not willing; the last thing he remembered what Oswin handing him a drink; a drink of what? obviously whatever she had given him had ended up with him being tied to a bed. This was an interesting room; quite large with a double bed (Which he was tied to) and a strange colour scheme; blue and red wallpaper, blue and red fur carpets covered the floor and a number of odd looking cabinets were set to the side. For a moment he was groggy but suddenly his eyes opened and he found out he was naked,

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud; Oswin must have drugged him or at least got him so drunk he passed out and knowing the girl; the doctor decided it could be either.

"You awake," Oswin's voice filled the room; The Doctor couldn't move his head to see her; this was obviously payback for trapping her in the console room. Though he had to admit the idea of being completely helpless in a room with Oswin was in some ways; arousing, his body reacted first and suddenly his cock was rigid. Then he saw Oswin; she was wearing a black rubber suit which hugged her body tightly and much to his pleasure made her tits seem much bigger; all thoughts of her drugging him went out of the window as she approached. The suit had a slit between the legs and it was already damp as Oswin drank in the sight of the doctor helpless before her, she had been planning this ever since he trapped her and she was going to get even. In one hand she brandished a leather strap which she had used before;

"You're going to call me mistress," she instructed sternly. He had gotten drunk last night on some Alien drink and she was going to take advantage of his position; so she tied him to the bed and was just waiting for him to wake up.

"Ok," he began, Oswin brought the strap down on his thigh.

"Owww," he cried but enjoyed the slight burn the strap left

"Try again," Oswin suggested

"Ok mistress," the Doctor responded realising his mistake, Oswin for that leant over him and dangled her long dark hair in his face. She inhaled his scent before crushing her lips to his and forcing her tongue into his mouth

"Better," she answered suddenly pulling away. Then she gently laid a hand over her breast and found the zip, she pulled it away and allowed the Doctor's eyes to widen as she waved her tits in his face. She gently began fondling herself and lightly squeezing her nipples; allowing pulses of pleasure to wash over her

"Do you like them?" she asked innocent, he nodded and she whipped him again

"Sorry, Yes Mistress," he corrected quickly still enjoying the burn

"Good," Oswin complimented, his hands were tied to the bed posts and she enjoyed watching him squirm; eager to touch her but unable to. Then she had an idea, her hand wrapped around his shaft and he let out a groan as her hands began moving up and down, her fingers squeezed his head but suddenly she stopped and spanked him hard.

"Oswin!" he cried; surprised his pleasure had been interrupted, she picked the whip up and hit him again in the same spot  
"Mistress," he conceded after a moment. Oswin's hands suddenly returned to his shaft

"If you want release beg me to spank you," she offered in a reasonable tone, the Doctor looked slightly conflicted but the urge for pleasure exceeded his dignity. Oswin gently toyed with his balls until the Doctor replied.

"Please Spank me Mistress," Oswin was over the moon and her hand began pumping vigorously, her hand collided with his buttocks time and time again. Slowly the Doctor began to enjoy the tingling sensation of her hand as it mixed in with the pleasure she gave his cock, suddenly he let out a deep groan and his seed spilled into Oswin's hand.

"Good boy, now do you want me fuck you?" the woman asked after a while; letting all his seed pump out, she tasted it and Doctor felt himself go hard again.

"Yes Mistress," The Doctor replied obediently also enjoying the now dominant Oswin , in one swift move she was upon him and she rubbed her entrance as the slit in her suit was postioned above the Doctor's cock. Then she thrust down and felt his cock fill her up, she began to bounce up and down immediately, the doctor groaned as he felt his manhood wrapped in a velvety wetness but wanted more.

"Do you want me to go faster," she asked through deep breaths

"Yes Mistress," the Doctor answered quickly, then she began to move even faster and his cock slid in and out of her and juices dripped onto the rubber suit.

"Cum in me," she ordered suddenly feeling her orgasm building and knowing his was too, with one final groan jets of white-hot fluid spilled into her pussy and all over the rubber. Oswin moaned deeply and she moved into position so she was sat with his cock still buried within her and enjoyed the sensation as waves of pleasure hit her again and again; she had orgasmed too and she allowed herself to enjoy the intense pleasure she was hit with. Their juices began to mix within her and she waited until every last drop of her cum had been released, then she collapsed on top of him and snuggled into his chest.

"Good boy," she mumbled feeling very satisfied though not intending to release him any time soon.


End file.
